


An unexpected Adventure

by Nefertari_Amun



Series: Son of Durin, Daughter of Eve [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertari_Amun/pseuds/Nefertari_Amun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle-Earth 2926 Third Age:</p><p>When 10-year-old Lucy Pevensie hides in a wardrobe for a game of hide and seek with her siblings,<br/>she accedentally enters the wold of middle-earth. She basically bumps into Gandalf who tries to help<br/>her with the situation and brings her to Rivendell.</p><p>15 years later, Lucy still dwells in middle-earth, joining her mentor Gandalf in an unexpected Adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misty Mountains Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86015) by Buch JJ. 



> This Comic is inspired by the wonderful Video FF by BuchJJ on YouTube. Please visit the work and leave a comment, it's really wonderful.
> 
> I hope you like what I made of it.


	2. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are starting with the actual story, it's been 15 years since Lucys arrival in Middle-Earth
> 
> I don't own the characters or the movies, just playing with them.


	3. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf and Lucy left Rivendell and Gandalf finally reveals part of his plan.


	4. Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf and Lucy finally reach Bag End and meet the grumpiest Dwarf in history ^^

 

 

 


	5. Dwarves and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diskussions in Bag End

 


	6. Overheard Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Gandalf have a little talk with poor Bilbo.

 


	7. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company sets off from Bag End. Home is behind, the world ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very fist picture belongs to the previous chapter, somehow the upload didn't work.
> 
> Also this is a rather long chapter. Didn't want to let anything out.

 


	8. Meddling with Trolls, Part 1




	9. Meddling with Trolls, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalfs rescues the Company

 


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they discover the troll hoard and Thorin gets to know something important about Lucy.

 


	11. The Brown Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radagast approaches

** **


	12. Warg Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is beeing hunted by wargs


	13. Reaching Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company reaches the las homely house, Thorin and Lucy clash.


	14. Motherly Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Melui nin = Sweety


	15. Sisterly advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy talks to someone that has a very good advice for her

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you at this point ^^ I'm really surprised, that this comic seems to reach some people. It started as a crazy idea, but now I already have the first movie covered on my computer and can start with the second one soon. I also finally got a full idea of how this story will go on and how it will end eventually.


	16. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy confronts Thorin after he sneeked on her conversation with Arwen

 


	17. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wakes up after a good dream to find the dwarves are gone


	18. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Lucy talk to their advisors about each other

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you liked it ^^ It will take me at least till next tuesday to update again, because from tomorrow till late monday I'll be at the HobbitCon in Bonn, Germany to meet some of the dwarves, and other members of the cast. Anyone of you there aswell?


	19. Run against time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Gandalf try catching up with the dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, HobbitCon3 is done and now I've got the ConBlues again ... lets see how long that one will last. But it was just really really great and I can't honestly find a word to describe it. People of 27 different nationalities have been there and we all have been a really great family (including the actors of: Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur, Thror, Bolg, Bain and Bard oh, and not to forget Mark aka GilGalad) Anyone who's been there should know how I'm feeling right now. But hey: I'm a happy Hobbit, at HobbitCon HobbitCon, Nummer VIER (4), Nummer VIER (4)! 
> 
> Next year around easter there will be a new one and as soon as there will be tickets for sale, I'll have them ^^


	20. Out of the fying pan ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin & Co. escape


	21. ... and into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company gets confronted by Azog


	22. Safe on the Carrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eagles fly the company to safety

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to say it in Bilbo's Words:
> 
> I regret to announce — this is The End.
> 
> But don't worry! I already work on the 2nd Part ^^ I'm just not sure when it will be ready for uploading ^^ 
> 
> I hope you liked this first part and I also would very much like to see you again, when the next part starts! 
> 
> Until then: I bid you all a very fond Farewell ;-)


End file.
